hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes was a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News 79 years ago today (April 6, 1931), Ivan Dixon, who played Sergeant James Kinchloe during the first five seasons of Hogan's Heroes, was born. --------------- 74 years ago Friday (April 2, 1936), Cynthia Lynn, who played Helga during the first season of Hogan's Heroes, was born. --------------- Three articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, The Informer and The Prince from the Phone Company. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article Hans Georg Schultz 200px|right|thumb|Sergeant Hans Schultz Sergeant Hans Georg Schultz is one of the main fictional characters who appeared in the 1960s American sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He was played by John Banner. History Sergeant Hans Georg Schultz is born in the 1890s in Heidelberg, in Imperial Germany. Basically a good-hearted man, Schultz is married and has five children and a nephew named Wolfie, which indicates the possibility that he has at least a brother or a sister, if Wolfie isn't a nephew of his wife. While it is not known whether it is his or his wife's parents who are still living, he has also an Uncle Otto and an Aunt Fritzy. Not much is known about his life before the Great War. What is known of his wartime service is that he joins the Kaiser's Army sometime after the start of the war. He saw service in the Ardennes. He saves the life of Lieutenant, later General, Kammler. At some point during the war, he is awarded the Iron Cross. It is to be assumed that he is still in the army, unless captured, when Germany signs the Armistice with the Allies on November 11, 1918. Schultz left the truncated post-war army at some point after the signing of the Versailles Treaty. It is not known if he is involved in any of the immediate post-war upheavals in Germany before the firm establishment of the Weimar Republic. Read more... * Recently featured: Robert Hogan, Andrew Carter Category:Browse